


The Five Times Rad Blorped and the One Time He Didn't

by JubileeJam



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Awkward Crush, Fluff, M/M, Rating May Change, dumb title but with mostly serious content, just let them be gay Ian, lemon lime robot and coral blue #2 alien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JubileeJam/pseuds/JubileeJam
Summary: Radicles and Raymond kinda sorta realize they got crushes on each other but are big goofs who can't express it. Plus, the whole villain/hero dynamic.





	1. The Bot That Brought Out a Blush

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this chapter draws reference to that one short "Rad | Lakewood Plaza Turbo | Minisode" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uTxIEr20QzI

A typical Tuesday at Gar's Bodega included Enid leaning on the counter, K.O. enthusiastically sweeping, and Rad half-heartedly stocking some cans. As per usual, just as he was about to be done with his task, the alarms went off.

"Finally! A fight!" He immediately dropped the cans he was holding and levitated himself outside, with Enid and K.O. following closely after him. Three Boxmore boxes rocketed out of the clouds and onto the ground, each one opening simultaneously.

"It's Limited Edition Sailor Darrel!!!" The dressed up red robot announced himself cheerily, before his arm transformed into a lazer.

Shannon, however, opted out of introducing herself as she quickly changed her limbs into buzzsaws. With an entrance like that, she didn't really need an introduction, did she?

And last, but certainly not least, the box with the iconic rose on it contained Raymond. "So we meet again! Prepare to be _vanquished_!" Always with the theatrics, he spun around and suddenly both arms were cannons. 

"Hah, yeah right we're totally gonna--" Before Rad could even finish his sentence his coworkers had already lunged at the red and orange bots. That left him to tackle Raymond. And he did just that, literally tackling him. The impact caused Raymond to fall back, his cannon arm shooting up into the sky.

"You can't solve everything with brute strength!" Raymond huffed out as he quickly pushed the alien off of himself. 

"Oh yeah? Then how's this?!" Radicles was then surrounded by his purple aura, levitating himself high in the air. only to let himself fall, with the intention of bodyslamming Raymond. This would prove to be ineffective, however, as the bot simply stepped out of the way.

"Ugh!" Radicles grunted as he crashed into the ground, leaving a small crater. It took him a second to get back up, rubbing his sore forehead.

Always ready to make a quip, Raymond scoffed. "It seems you don't have much for brains, all you have is your good looks..." Wait a second. He didn't mean to say that-- that sounded like a compliment!

Radicles was equally shocked. "I--" Before he could retort, however, his cheeks were already burning with blush...Burning...Glowing?! In a flash of light, two beams suddenly shot out of his face, effectively blasting away the Boxmore bots. He stood there, stupefied as his cheeks started to go back to their normal hue. Despite being victorious. Rad felt more confused than he did heroic.

"What was that about?" Enid was quick to tease him. "You look all donked up! We won, come on!"

Rad shook his head as his coworkers went back inside the bodega. "I'm not donked up...I'm blorped up!"


	2. Let Me Drive My Van Into Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know I had to do it to em

Wednesday had gone by without so much as a hitch. No Boxmore Bots in sight, and only minimal amounts of annoying customers. What should have been a fairly relaxed and comfortable day would actually turn out to be the most stressful. Without much to do, each of Gar's employees were left with their thoughts. This wasn't so bad for Enid, who dealt with this kind of thing all the time, even when the store was busy. K.O. most likely was spending time inside his own head with T.K.O., doing....whatever it was they did in there. Videogames?

However, the silence was excruciating for the resident alien. All he could think about was the embarrassing encounter he had yesterday. In trying to appear macho, he ultimately just hurt himself...Then got complimented by Raymond? If that was not weird enough, Rad just _had_ to go and blush so hard that lazers shot out of his face. Honestly he was amazed that no one had teased him about it yet. Yet, out of all of this, the interaction he had with the robot kept replaying in his head. 

So...Raymond thought he was handsome? ' _Well, of course he does! Everyone does!'_  Rad internally reasoned to himself, without really believing it. Without even realizing it, he had started acting out a little scene with soda cans. "Oh, Radicles, you're so handsome...But you're so stupid!" He did a posh voice for the can that was supposed to be Raymond. "Oh yeah? well you're handsome but totally _pretentious_!" He made his soda can counter, before smashing them into each other like a fight. 

"Uh...Rad..." He was suddenly dragged out of his pretend battle by Enid's unimpressed voice. "You know we closed like...five minutes ago, right? C'mon you dork. Let's get outta here."

"Uh-- Right!" Rad laughed nervously and flung the sodas behind him, undoubtedly crashing into something in the distance and causing a small explosion. 

He practically marched out of the bodega, right towards his van. Finally! Somewhere he could _actually_ relax! Getting in the driver's seat and starting the ignition, he sighed. "Dumb robots and their dumb...everything..." He was too tired to think of a proper insult as he drove off. As he cruised along, his mind drifted absently. He wondered what exactly did Boxmore bots do when they weren't fighting? Did Shannon go shopping at some villain store? Did Darrell always dress up? Did Raymond spends lots of time on his amazing hair? Wait, no! He didn't want to think about Raymond again...It was almost like...he couldn't find a way to dislike him? By now he was most definitely not paying attention to the road.

Just as Rad was about to argue with himself, his van stopped with a big CLUNK. "Oh crap!" He'd run into something! Or someone! Even worse!! The alien hurried out of the vehicle to see what had happened, only for his eyes to go wide. 

"Raymond!? What are you doing in the middle of the road?!"

The robot took a moment to stand up, reattaching an arm that had fallen off with the impact. "Hah. Well, I certainly wasn't attempting to see you, much less crash into you!" He retorted with his standard bravado. Except...that really was what he had planned on doing. He saw no other way he could meet the other that didn't lead to confrontation. Though, getting run over really wasn't part of the plan. 

"But, since I am here, I might as well tell you that you fought well last time. Be prepared to taste defeat next time!" Raymond activated his rocket boots, tossed one of his signature roses at Rad and then flew off across the street. 

Stunned, Rad shook his head quickly as the rose landed in his hair. "Wh-- Yeah right! Get ready for-- _Your_ defeat!" Now he was even more confused! Why hadn't Raymond fought him then and there? Was he planning on attacking with his siblings later?

* * *

"What am I doing?" Raymond sighed as he landed back at the factory. "That big blue oaf keeps...messing with my head! It must be his mind powers!" He huffed, though, somehow, his metallic face was blushing. He had a whole speech planned out on how he was going to consult Radicles on their....awkward encounter yesterday. But, no! The alien just had to run him over and mess everything up! The green robot stormed off to his room as a bewildered Shannon looked on. "Ugh, and you guys say _I'm_ dramatic!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please end my suffering, Mr. Jones-Quartey

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I'm actually thinking of making a more serious fic after this one...But I need to get this out of my system.


End file.
